


Perfect Prospects

by meglw0228



Series: Errant Child [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius faces some new prospects while Harry tries his best to be happy for him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Errant Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730425
Kudos: 6





	Perfect Prospects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hpsmfest.livejournal.com/profile)[hpsmfest](http://hpsmfest.livejournal.com/) and inspired by Prompt #89 by [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[winterstorrm](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 44/18

Scorpius had done well in school, so there was no reason why he couldn't find a decent job in the Wizarding World. Yet it had been over a month now with nothing promising, and Scorpius was getting very frustrated. He knew he didn't want to work at the Ministry, he shuddered to even think of it again, and he didn't want to work at Hogwarts even though he had been offered two posts there. That was where Harry worked and he liked to keep his personal life separate from professional. He didn't want to be a measly shop owner, and he hated to think of what his father would say if he became a meagre shop worker.

Scorpius was just leaving the small café he had been dining at with some friends when the perfect job had all but fallen into his lap. He was walking down the street, looking for a clear alleyway to Apparate from when he was ambushed by quite a few men running past. What was weird though was that they looked scarily identical to him, all with long blond hair, blue eyes, slender build, and tall stature. Scorpius began to slowly follow them, curious as to where they were going. When he rounded the corner, he stopped and stared at all the cameras; it looked like a press conference, except for the groups of similar-looking people.

"Here for the audition? You're a bit late; they've already started. Just fill this out and hand it to the lady over at the table and go stand with your group," a strange man said hurriedly, pointing at a table across the room.

Scorpius took the paper the man was trying to hand him and raised an eyebrow at the man; he was clearly crazy.

"Ha, you're perfect for the part of James! Damn, just show them that cocky attitude and you'll get the part right away." The man chuckled as he walked quickly towards another man waving for him.

Scorpius glanced down at the paper, reading the first line: _Casting Call for Actors_. As he glanced down further, he noticed a basic info section and also questions. The questions were quite similar to some of his recent job interviews, the main difference being all these questions dealt with acting and movies. Scorpius thought about it for all of a minute before discretely pulling out his wand and casting a spell on the paper. He walked over to the woman sitting at the table and handed her the completed form. "Hi, I'm here to audition for James." He smirked slightly as he said it, knowing he had just found his new career.

* * *

"Merlin, Harry, you wouldn't believe how awesome it was!" Scorpius exclaimed as he paced Harry's sitting room at Hogwarts. Harry had just finished teaching his last class and Scorpius had met him in his rooms afterward. Too excited to wait to tell Harry his good news, he had started before Harry had even hung up his robes. He had gotten the part he had auditioned for and they had given him the script and a filming schedule before leaving. Scorpius looked back at the sofa when he didn't hear anything from his lover. Harry was grinning and shaking his head a bit exasperatedly.

"I'm very happy for you Scorpius. Just think, this morning you were ranting quite fiercely that you wouldn't ever find a job, and now you have a very good one that you seem to love." Harry stood and moved to embrace him. "Have you told your father yet?"

"Ugh, do you have to be such a downer, Harry! Can't I just enjoy this for a few hours?" Scorpius asked, leaning back slightly and smirking. "I was thinking you and I could celebrate first." Scorpius bent forward again, trailing his lips over Harry's ear and speaking softly, "Just you and me, like our first time, but without my father interrupting us." He trailed his lips down further, kissing along the side of Harry's sensitive neck, over his rapidly beating pulse and Adam's apple, sucking right above his clavicle. "Don't you want to spend some quality time with me instead?" Scorpius asked, drawing away from the slightly pink skin of Harry's neck.

Harry kissed him hard, grabbing his hair and holding his head while he thrust his tongue into his mouth, claiming him, before pulling back breathing hard. "You know damn well that I would love to take you to bed and shag you senseless right now, but we both also know what Draco will say if you don't go tell him. Now. Besides, I have to stay here for any students who may need help. Go see your father, tell him the good news, and then come back. My office hours end at nine and I'll go see if Neville will cover my rounds tonight." Harry leant forward gently kissing him this time, before pulling away completely. "Now go, before I forget myself completely."

Scorpius pouted at Harry. "You're no fun! But you certainly make a good point. Okay see you in a few hours." Scorpius turned to leave and felt Harry's hand connect with his arse. Scorpius grinned widely and turned his head as he continued to walk to the door. "You sure I can't stay here and play the naughty student?"

Harry laughed and smiled widely. "I thought you'd like that, but no."

Scorpius grinned and blew him a kiss as he stepped back out into the corridor. Harry had spanked him twice before and they had both enjoyed it immensely. Harry found it fun to remind him of it every once in a while, smacking him when he least expected it, and Scorpius loved it. He smirked as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts; he couldn't wait to get back to his lover.

* * *

Scorpius grinned as he opened the door to Harry's room again. He was so happy to be back; the evening with his parents hadn't exactly been fun. They hadn't approved of his new job, but they accepted that Scorpius wanted to try it. He walked into Harry's sitting room looking around for him, finally spotting him at the desk. He watched as Harry turned and smiled at him. Scorpius frowned, watching Harry intently, something seemed different, but he couldn't tell what.

"Why are you sitting over here? Usually you sit on the sofa to grade papers."

"I was reading something." Harry looked up at him as he walked closer, and as he moved nearer he finally saw what was different. Harry's beautiful emerald eyes were filled with sadness, even as he tried to put on a brave face and smile brightly.

"What are you reading?" he asked softly.

"When you left earlier, you forgot your papers here. The ones from the audition. Have you read them yet?"

Scorpius shook his head, frowning. "No, I came straight here afterwards and saw you. Why, what do they say?"

"They say you leave tomorrow night for the first filming…in Italy."

"Wow, that's great! And even more reason why we should be spending quality time together now, while we have the chance." Scorpius grinned at Harry, hoping to cheer him up, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on; come show me how much you'll miss me."

* * *

Harry allowed himself to be tugged from the chair, following Scorpius into the bedroom. They undressed slowly, watching each other intently as more skin was revealed. They didn't talk at all they didn't have to, and Harry enjoyed the silence. He watched as Scorpius lay down on the bed and Harry joined him, still thinking of those papers in the sitting room. This would be the last time he saw Scorpius for three months. There was so much he wanted to tell him. That he loved him, that he always had, that he wanted him to stay, that he wanted to be with him for eternity. Instead, Harry slid a pillow down and positioned it under Scorpius's hips.

Harry bent forward slightly, all the while keeping eye contact with Scorpius. He licked his cock, slowly engulfing the head and stroking the base before pulling back. He placed a kiss on the head before scooting further down, trailing kisses over his creamy white thighs as he gently moved them upwards, letting Scorpius hold them up and apart. Harry bent his head, finally breaking eye contact, and placed a kiss on Scorpius's arse. He trailed his hands over the perfect globes, caressing the soft skin, before pulling them further apart and licking a broad stripe from his hole to his balls. Harry heard Scorpius gasp above him, and smiled slightly as he imagined the look on his face. He trailed his tongue back up to his hole, lapping at the puckered entrance. Harry loved doing this to Scorpius; it made him come undone with pleasure and so compliant, not to mention the wonderful salty sweet taste of his lover. He pointed his tongue and gently pushed forward. The ring of muscles tightened for a second then released slowly and Harry thrust his tongue inside. He slowly stretched him with his tongue before pulling back out, nipping him gently as he drew away.

Harry held his hand out beside Scorpius and he felt him twist around before a vial of lube was pressed into his palm. He coated three fingers and slowly coated his erection. He locked eyes with Scorpius yet again as he slowly thrust forward into his lover. As soon as the head of his cock was through the tight ring of muscles, Harry stopped and held still, waiting for him to adjust. Scorpius grinned at him and he thrust forward. He made love to him slowly, wanting to take his time and savour this moment with him, savour it for the next three months. He knew Scorpius had been on edge ever since he had stuck his tongue inside him, and the slow fucking was doing nothing to help that. When he looked on the verge of crying in frustration, Harry sped up slightly, changing his angle slightly and stroking over his prostate. Scorpius threw his head back and moaned silently at the added stimulation. Harry was overcome with the view in front of him and leant forward kissing along Scorpius's neck before pulling back and thrusting into him in earnest. Scorpius came a moment later, with no stimulation to his cock, covering himself in come. Harry moaned as his arse tightened around his cock, and rocked forward twice more before spilling himself inside the tight heat.

Harry, exhausted, collapsed on top of Scorpius, smearing the viscous, white substance between their bodies. He felt Scorpius's hand in his hair, stroking his head as he tried to regain his breathing.

"You should move before we become stuck together," Scorpius said softly.

Harry groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. He reached over and grabbed his wand off the nightstand, casting a cleaning charm over them before putting it back. Now clean, he reached out and tugged Scorpius into his arms, holding him against his chest, not willing to let him go. Scorpius shifted slightly, tucking his head under Harry's chin, before finally settling and falling into a restful sleep. Harry stayed awake as long as he could, watching his lover sleep peacefully, before finally succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

Harry watched as the owl flew away, not daring to look at the new edition of _Witch Weekly_ just yet, wanting to be in his room before he opened it. He slowly stood up from the teacher's table in the Great Hall, and walked out the side door. He had been waiting for the magazine a week now, since Scorpius had first told him about the article. It had been just over one month now since Scorpius's departure to Italy, and the directors, producers, and even his new agent had kept him so busy he had been able to talk to him only once since then. It had been one short conversation in the floo, and Harry had been looking forward to hearing more about Scorpius's acting, which the article apparently featured.

Having made it back to his room finally, Harry shut the door and removed his robes before making himself comfortable on the sofa with a bottle of butterbeer. He flipped open the magazine, searching for the article on Scorpius. The pictures caught his eye first. There was Scorpius, _his_ Scorpius, bare chested. He flipped to the next page, and nearly choked on his drink as he saw another picture, where he appeared naked. Thankfully the photo was cut off at his hip bones. Harry stared at the picture, shocked, as photo-Scorpius waved and smirked at him. Harry flipped back to the first page, deciding to read the article to find out why his lover was appearing nude in a magazine.

Harry sat back, shocked, when he had finished. Scorpius had finally found the one thing he was really good at doing. Literally, overnight he had become a very popular star. And from what Harry could tell, he was really happy doing it. The pictures had been shots from the set, and while Harry wasn't too happy to know that women and men might be ogling his Scorpius, he knew Scorpius would only see it as part of the job. He had become extremely popular with the muggle women. He had been first spotted while filming on set, but his good looks had led to quite a few women showing up, finally resulting in one of the newspapers to take an interest and interview him.

Harry couldn't wait for Scorpius's first break at Christmas. Harry was looking forward to holding Scorpius in his arms again and talking with him all night long.

* * *

It was the first day of the Christmas holiday and for the first time since Harry started teaching at Hogwarts just over six years ago he was leaving the castle and spending the holiday at his own home. He hadn't minded staying at the castle previous years, but this year he wanted to do something special with Scorpius since he hadn't seen him for three months. He had just finished arranging everything at his home in Godric's Hollow before leaving for Heathrow Airport, where he was picking up Scorpius.

Harry had just arrived at the airport as Scorpius was arriving. He watched as men and women clustered around him, talking to him and asking for autographs. Finally Scorpius broke through the crowd and calmly walked over to Harry, smiling widely. Harry grinned back, and they stood there awkwardly for a minute, not knowing how to greet each other, before Scorpius finally dropped his bag and threw his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," Scorpius whispered softly into his ear.

Harry chuckled quietly. "I'm surprised you had time to miss me; what with all your new fans keeping you busy."

Scorpius pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Harry bent down and grabbed Scorpius's bag, picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on, I have dinner waiting for us at my home. Why did you fly anyway? Why not just Apparate?"

"My agent wanted me to. Free press, apparently."

Harry nodded as he steered Scorpius to a deserted area, and held him close, Apparating them back to Godric's Hollow.

Instead of pulling away after they appeared in Harry's sitting room, Scorpius snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him deeply. They stood there kissing for a few minutes, and Harry was happy to stand there all night with him if he could. He had missed Scorpius so much, and was happy to be able to spend the holiday with him; he was happy just to have him back in his arms right now, where he belonged. They broke apart breathing heavily and Harry pressed his forehead against Scorpius's, not wanting to move away from him just yet. "I've missed you, too. I know we were able to talk a bit while you were gone, but it's just not the same as holding you in my arms."

Scorpius smiled up at Harry, and Harry could see how happy his words had made him. "Let's go eat before our dinner gets cold."

Harry poured them both glasses of wine as Scorpius sat down at the table. "So, what's it like being such a famous movie star?" Harry smirked at him as he brought the glasses over to the table and sat down opposite him.

Scorpius chuckled. "You already know I really like the acting. It's so simple; it seems to just come to me. I love delving into my character, and just _being_ him for a few minutes or hours. I don't much like all the fans that come with it though. They can be pretty intense, and you know me – I like my private life."

"What you don't like all the adoring fan girls and boys?" Harry teased. "All of them jumping at you, trying to kiss you, molest you and stalk you?"

Scorpius visibly shuddered and Harry laughed heartily. "Ha ha ha! You don't need to laugh at my misfortune!" Scorpius scowled at Harry until the laughter finally subsided. "No, I actually hate it. It's really weird; I don't understand why they do it honestly. Some of the fans stay out at the filming locations all day. Don't they have lives of their own? And I don't even want to think about the fans who know nothing of personal boundaries! I mean, who goes up to a complete stranger and just kisses them?! It's a bit scary."

Harry frowned at that and took a sip of wine trying to hide it behind the glass, thinking of some man or woman kissing Scorpius. He didn't like it. Not one bit, but he also knew there really wasn't anything he could do about it. "How much longer are you going to be filming in Italy?" he asked, wanting to get off the topic of the fans.

Scorpius grinned slightly, almost as if he knew what he was thinking. "Actually I'm done. I have the next month off, and then my agent set up a meeting with a producer for me. Then I have a few auditions, but I'm going to try to stay in England this time. I didn't like being so far away. Shocking, I know, but I even missed my father. But don't tell him I said that! He'll never let me live it down." Scorpius winced dramatically, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

They continued eating in silence for the rest of the meal, just enjoying each other's company. This was one of the things Harry loved most about their relationship and about Scorpius – they could sit and enjoy a meal or almost anything in quiet. They didn't always have to be doing something and they didn't always have to talk as they did. They were comfortable in the other's presence. After they were done, Harry cleaned up quickly while Scorpius stood beside him talking about all the places he visited while in Italy. Harry poured them both more glasses of wine when he was done, and led them out to the sitting room. They both sat down on the sofa next to the fire, Harry wrapping an arm around Scorpius, and Scorpius cuddling into his side.

"I've missed this," Scorpius said quietly, looking up at Harry when he looked down at him inquisitively. "Sitting beside you next to the fire, just being with you in general. I was always so busy in Italy. I don't think I even stopped to breathe properly after that last night with you. It almost feels like I live two separate lives, and this is my holiday away from that other life."

Harry kissed the top of his head. He knew what Scorpius meant, and was happy to be able to provide that for him. He loved Scorpius more than he ever thought possible and would do anything for him.

Scorpius pulled away suddenly and sat up. "I have something for you. Not a Christmas present…well I have those too, but I have something for you now." Scorpius pulled his wand out of his pocket, " _Accio Scorpius' bag_." Scorpius rummaged around in his bag for a minute, and then looked back up at Harry as he dug it out. "My mum showed me these on a trip to Gringotts a couple years back. They were a family heirloom of hers; I probably should've used a Malfoy set, but I know how much you dislike my grandfather and how you barely tolerate my father." Scorpius smiled at him to show he meant no offense, and finally brought his hand out holding a velvet covered box.

Harry looked at it curiously as Scorpius glanced down at it, rubbing his hand over the top and smiling slightly. It looked like a jeweller's box, but Harry wasn't positive as he had never seen one that big before. "I asked mum to send it to me after our last floo call. I don't think she was too happy about it, but she knows how much it means to me." Scorpius looked back up at Harry and smiled shyly, handing him the box.

Harry looked down and accepted it, surprised at the weight of it. He gingerly opened it and gasped. There were two almost identical bands inside; they looked to be made of white gold and sparkled with three gems set into the centre of each of them. Harry looked back up at Scorpius sheepishly and saw Scorpius looking back excitedly. Harry winced slightly and then asked, "What are they?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "After all these years in the Wizarding world and you still don't know all our customs." He smiled at Harry and continued, "They're bonding bracelets. They're traditionally used between gay couples in the Wizarding world instead of rings."

Harry stared at Scorpius, completely surprised. "Shouldn't I be giving them to you then? I'm older than you; aren't the older partners the ones to generally propose?"

Scorpius winced slightly, and if Harry hadn't been watching him so closely he probably would have missed it. "Yes, in most cases, that is true, and I'm sure my father will be wanting a few words with me when he finds out, but I wanted to do this myself." Scorpius looked steadily into Harry's eyes, and Harry was struck by the maturity and seriousness he saw in them. "I love you, Harry. More than anything. You mean the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you've been married before, and I know your children mean the world to you, but I'm hoping there might also be a place for me in your life. Permanently. I also think you know that I'm nothing like Ginny; I won't hurt you like she did." Scorpius paused and Harry could tell he was thinking about what he wanted to say. Then he continued, "I know I'm still really young and I know you and my father wanted more for me, but this is what I want more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life being with you even when I can't physically be near you. I know our careers will take us in opposite directions some times, and I know we might be apart more than I want, but I want to make a life with you. I want to start a family of our own. Most of all though, I want to know that wherever I am I can always come home to you."

Harry shook his head slightly and raised his hand to cup Scorpius's cheek. He leant forward kissing him lightly on the lips once, twice, and then drew back. "I love you too, Scorpius. You know you and your mum will have to plan everything? I don't mind paying for the bonding ceremony, but I'm crap at picking out flowers and music and what to wear…" Harry soon found himself covered by an exuberant Scorpius who kissed him enthusiastically, not letting him catch his breath for a few minutes. When Scorpius finally pulled away, Harry said, "I guess you don't mind planning it," and grinned at him.

"No, I don't mind." He smiled down at Harry, and Harry loved seeing that big grin on his face, but couldn't help reminding Scorpius of something.

"You do remember where you're going tomorrow, right? You get to tell your father the good news." Harry grinned widely, chuckled, and pulled Scorpius to him as Scorpius groaned.

"You had to go and ruin the happy moment, didn't you?" Harry noticed Scorpius was still smiling even as he spoke, and knew that he wasn't too disappointed. He kissed him once more and tucked Scorpius back into his side, enjoying the rest of his evening with Scorpius next to him.

**_The End_ **


End file.
